


joyrene｜夜雨

by DearShiori



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearShiori/pseuds/DearShiori
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 1





	joyrene｜夜雨

-

如果说餐桌上被白炽灯衬得昏黄的烛火不是为了半小时前那场临时电路中断才开始释放暧昧的话，那么怀抱大捧花束挤进房间的朴秀荣就会被认定成无比浪漫的天意使然。

即使用猫眼确认过视线，开门时裴珠泫还是与扑面而来的馥郁冷不丁撞了个满怀。月季与香水百合绚烂得过分惹眼，模糊了紧随其后的甜美笑容，同样模糊了掠过她眼底的不可思议；惊讶的白兔在原地呆滞，跟随着这样的想法突然探进脑袋。

怎么会这样甜得发腻呀。回过神时她又重新站在冰箱前踟蹰，还要不要端出剩下大半的奶油蛋糕。

-

裴珠泫和朴秀荣成为了情侣，这是一个特定的极小范围里被允许周知的，已经变得陈旧的秘密；而这间公寓则压缩在更深、更暗不可及的地方，任何偶然经过的目光都被两个人心照不宣着抬手遮蔽。

她们总是不搭步调的。屈指可数的契合点似乎只存在于忙碌程度相同的个人行程里，以及无论哪方主动邀请都会被洪流般琐事冲断的约会时间；像是做朋友也会疏离的关系，本就牵得莫名其妙的红线更加岌岌可危。

于是在一次长久分离之后攀上眼角的绯红中，与接踵而至、仿佛空气也随之干涸的沉默里，忘了是谁先试图强撑着不去放手，咬着下唇怯懦地提出假设，她们便将偶尔交集的闲暇夜晚全数压进城市边缘租赁的狭小住所。

一餐便饭与一夜缠绵就足以抵消数日浓重而庞大的爱别离苦吗？她们默契地在这个问题上缄口不言，只幸而从不曾有人表现出些许贪心。恋人如劳碌的鹊鸟，在阳光渐露时就各自飞离，等待下一度命运衔枝搭桥的偶遇。

蛋糕最终还是在桌子上落定，位置挑在紧靠着蜡烛的餐垫中心，裴珠泫指尖压在盘缘反复拖拽，选一个漂亮的角度把挖得坑洼不平那面遮掩起来。“这是中午同事定来庆祝用的。”递过餐具时她闲谈道，“剩下很多，正好我不想去买饭。”

“我只买了这个。”朴秀荣也自顾自说着，把花束作为另一件装饰品稳稳立在两人之间，再从手腕挂着的塑料袋摸出两罐预调酒摆上桌面。为对方斟满一杯后她翻来覆去找不到其他容器，索性直接举起剩下的半罐和她相互碰盏。

干杯。易拉罐和玻璃撞击的声音有些沉闷，但依然无法按捺年轻的酗酒者与酒气一起飘飘忽忽扬着尾音的好兴致，裴珠泫只是点点头作回应。她们相对而坐，分享这场郑重其事的廉价烛光晚餐。

“为什么带花来？”

被冷藏过程卷走水分的蛋糕已经算不上可口的程度，加上酒精饮料之后怪异感更上一筹；裴珠泫很快地就从食物中抽出闲暇，单手撑着脸，拿叉子划拉黏在盘底的余料，装作漫不经心着探究恋人可能隐藏的深意。被问话的对象撑着桌沿把手指伸过来，揩走一大块奶油，她似乎却对甜腻软滑的口感与酒水的搭配偏爱有加，另一只手扣住拉环艰难却坚定地打开剩下那罐。

“我们心灵相通呀。我早就闻到了姐姐身上的浪漫味道。”

朴秀荣伸一点舌尖，小猫似的眯着眼睛舔舐手指上的奶油，以平日沉浸在用餐中那副放空表情抱住腿蜷在椅子上，自言自语般轻声道，讲她最为擅长的、矫揉造作的暧昧话。说到后面她笑起来，瞳孔润得像要沁出酒气，投向裴珠泫的目光都裹着几分朦胧醉意。

哪有这么容易喝醉啊。裴珠泫无奈间不耐烦地用指节叩叩桌面，漂亮话已经听腻了，诚实一点。

路过的花店临期折价在卖，满捧大小不过一杯咖啡的价钱。被轻易戳穿演技后朴秀荣耸耸肩，向期待原因的对方完全坦诚，临时起意啦，临时起意，但确实是很浪漫的巧合。

姐姐不追问的话会更浪漫一点！她带着些撒娇去抱怨，裴珠泫只是嗯了一声，在起身清洗餐具的途中顺便带走那几支已经吹熄的蜡烛，塞进橱柜最不常注目的角落里。

“桌子上的东西，都收掉吧。”她站在洗碗池前头也不抬。“好晃眼睛。”

她们对浪漫浅尝辄止，对爱也是。裴珠泫并不那么充满安全感，而与朴秀荣飘摇的、雨雾般渺茫的恋情让她偏爱稳定关系的内心陷入不安更深，于是她也小心翼翼捏起自己的坚决举棋不定。

青涩年下者过于迅速的成长让她愈发力不从心——裴珠泫承认，自己的敏感可能已经偏执到某种程度，才会无理取闹般把所有责任往对方优秀的演员身份上推脱。可她从初识起就认真凝视的朴秀荣的每一天似乎逐渐变了味道：从昨天与今天在不同片场里截然相反的完美演技开始，从早上到晚上周旋在不同对象之间切换自如的态度开始，没来由的恐慌细密地攀附上裴珠泫每一寸神经。

她想，自己也很难不在朴秀荣眼里泯然众人。

是有那种天生的演员存在的吧？因为日常生活对她而言也是练习的一部分，所以演什么角色都入戏得很好。电视采访播到这里的时候，裴珠泫就会把开关按掉。

事务中无法抽身的；独处时偶然被撞见冷脸的；熟练地讲廉价漂亮话的；甜甜腻腻叫着姐姐、会说爱她的；哪个朴秀荣才更加真实一点呢——或者，其实依然全是假象。她努力在理性边缘拖拽住这样阴暗的恐慌。

分离过久的日子，睡意丧失时裴珠泫独自与长夜对望，会想不起她与这段感情到底有什么关联，情愫由何而起；仅仅只在今夜般偶然出现的交点，如同任何一对普通情侣般在杯盏交错中聊起闲话，陷在逼仄房间的床褥里拥拥挤挤、肌体贴合时，似乎相衬出的真实感会比平时放大一点点。

一点点，只有一点点。洗涤精泡沫打着旋冲散在水池边缘，她似乎也被过为繁杂的思绪冲碎了，溺在蛰伏贪欲搅动的漩涡里面。总觉得拥抱并不令人满意，可床笫又仿佛蒙有别的意味；朴秀荣也不说爱她，即使，或许是她先固执地不许这样热烈的词出现。

爱好沉重喔，她怀揣不安逃避着，允诺不了的话，就少讲一些吧。

于是朴秀荣也依从地只说，姐姐，要做吗？现在是陈述句，姐姐，来做吧。好像她们之间只剩单调又轻浮的性做为纽带。

朴秀荣，你是喜欢我呢，还是喜欢和你做爱的身体？三流电视剧台词般的疑虑已经不是初次出现，她会为此羞赧与发笑，但依然时常抑制不住地、急切渴望着抛出问句，祈求得到什么来稍加抚慰她细碎的焦虑。

她不自觉间皱着眉喊，秀荣啊，秀荣，而朴秀荣正把花束往垃圾桶里塞，残枝破叶挤压得沙沙作响——反正之后没有人待在这里，不得照料的鲜花总会枯死的、会烂得一塌糊涂——然后她循着呼唤偏过头来应：“什么事？”

裴珠泫突然感到莫名的疲惫席卷而来。

好稀松平常的语调。她的恋人笑容长久如一，甜美而无虑——无虑，太过于无虑，好像真的没有任何事需要担心，好像她浸在其中的焦灼变得毫无意义，只要露怯便会成为完败局。

狗血台词永远只存在于烂透的剧本里最好，裴珠泫支支吾吾问不出口，最后将眼神垂低。

“......把灯关掉吧。”

她盯着垃圾桶里破败的花叶这么说，第无数次地坚守住她那点多疑的脆弱，又把心缩成倔强刺猬的形状。

-

窗帘和室内光一起落下了，卧室的大小堪堪容下两个人和一张软床。

裴珠泫就着仅剩的床头灯席地而坐，迎向光亮一丝不苟地修剪指甲，一如她对待其他任何事的严肃态度，裁短、磨圆、除掉常人不会注意到的些许毛糙。被先行赶到床上的朴秀荣趴着看她的指尖，亮晶晶的，今早才在上面铺开的藕粉色已经碎了满地，狼藉里夹带着剪烂的小兔贴花，她最中意的款式。

啊，有必要这么细心吗，姐姐。等待时间有些漫长得过了头，她拿起卸甲水时朴秀荣打着哈欠，觉得收拾床头柜排开的瓶瓶罐罐会是个繁琐的过程。没耐心的小孩晃着两条腿拍打身下的被褥，刚做的指甲，不觉得可惜吗。

不然呢？不做了吗？裴珠泫趁视野还明亮着甩回给她一个皱眉，和语气不悦的反问句，在上床时伸手按灭屋内最后的光源，任由夜色把视野里的恋人吞噬得模糊不全。

她藏有私心的幼稚报复都缩在小小的细节里面；朴秀荣热爱直视她的脸，总是湿润着眼瞳与她交换感情与视线，于是裴珠泫永远等世界完全黯淡下来再拥抱她的渴望，即使黑暗无光的氛围她也很很讨厌。

我倒是没关系……只要你愿意的话。仿佛抱着什么惨烈的决心，她身下的朴秀荣突然难得地软下来，在黑暗中依然坚定地凝望她的方向，用一只犯错狗狗会发出的细小声音嘟哝：“姐姐，只要你想，只要你愿意。”

......哪来的这么多话讲。裴珠泫板着脸，干脆用吻掐断这个话题。

她们在情事上的相性依然完全契合，氛围像是习以为常而沉默的晚餐，有些怪异，但确切地又一次黏合住了这段关系裂开细小纹路的边缘。

朴秀荣埋在她耳边的喘息断断续续，穿插有两三次过长的、似乎会接上一句话的停顿，但裴珠泫最终没有等到任何东西。到后面朴秀荣呜咽着在她的温柔中喊痛，眼泪擦到因紧张而僵住的裴珠泫耳畔时再笑起来，是真的，心好痛喔。

呀，她在这种时候也要玩烦人的惯常把戏，裴珠泫有些莫名火气，她刚刚确实真情实感地心悸了几分。于是角色互换后愤怒的兔子紧咬牙关，除了沉默再也不回馈给她一丝期待的反应，就算朴秀荣已经开始满怀歉意地用鼻尖磨蹭她的脸示好，她也依然无动于衷。

——你明明知道我会讨厌你的。在已经开始为入睡做铺垫时，裴珠泫终于重新与朴秀荣伸来的、还泌着薄汗的手相握。为什么这么做？

一直以来她都觉得怪异。朴秀荣总轻浮无比，像顽劣的牧童一遍遍喊着狼的踪迹，习惯性地演戏骗所有人，开有时很恶劣的玩笑，直到她的脆弱在第一时间勾起的不是共情而是质疑；裴珠泫无法理解她为什么要追逐别人的反感和再不关心，仿佛没有人会注意到她被野兽咬伤、被狼吞噬就是她的本意。

是因为我们之间的事吗。敏感而细腻的兔子竖着耳朵听恋人的呼吸，头一次为此沉静地勘考，确信其中漏掉的拍数一定是因为哪里出了问题。跟我说，告诉我。即使她也胶着在这段恋情焦虑泥泞的沼泽里，但只要一个人惴惴不安就好，她想，所谓年上者的天性使然。

适应了黑暗的视野已经重新清晰起来，她看到朴秀荣转过身来面对她。窗帘不是能完全阻断光的厚度，挤入房间的暗黄街光把场合晕染得暧昧了些许，她们又僵持在安静的对视当中。裴珠泫只觉得气氛太过压抑了，她少见地在沉默里感到心跳过速的恐惧；即使朴秀荣依然弯着眼睛，但把她刺穿的罪魁祸首明明就潜藏在笑容里。

呀......讨厌我也不是坏事。朴秀荣终于还是开口。

她笑得轻飘飘的，还不习惯吗，姐姐，希望你习惯讨厌我一点。就像早晨睁眼时冷掉的另半张床，无人回应的空旷房间，习惯之后也就是稀松平常。

因为我们不会永远地不分离。姐姐不是也在担心这种事吗？聪明的狐狸从来不会被她瞒过眼睛，朴秀荣捏着黏糊的、向她撒娇的声调凑上来亲她的脸，坦率而直白的用悲观数落被她自我忽略的罪行。

又能怎么办呢？难道你可以允诺永远吗，裴珠泫？

朴秀荣一字一顿把她的全名吐出来，学着她的腔调戏谑着，少想一些吧，少想一些。而裴珠泫被庞大得比夜还浓重的疑问砸得晕头转向，甚至感到难以维持呼吸；脑海翻覆的答案似乎只是在不断将她绞死得更紧，最终，她以长久到令对方厌倦的沉默收住尾声。

该睡觉了。她狼狈地背过身去，朴秀荣已经闭上眼睛，电子钟应景地在午夜正点滴答报时，接着有暴雨骤然而至，落地窗劈啪作响；下一次别离会由水雾弥漫的清晨开启，她后续的声音也淹没在繁杂的噪音里，雾般晦暗不明。

“——但是，明天早上，如果是我先醒的话。”

裴珠泫忽地有点想为朴秀荣无法按捺直白的习惯流泪。

她还将手别在背后，僵持在一个别扭的不适姿势里，保持着和恋人的十指相扣，像试图桎梏住一场将尽未尽的梦。

“我会等到你也醒来再离开。我保证。”

\--


End file.
